CONFIDENCES
by CyrielleB
Summary: Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia et Jackson se retrouvent coincés chez Derek...


_Troisième fan-fiction (c'est plus un OS en fait) Sterek. Un peu moins bien que les autres, je l'avoue ^O^_

**Fan-fiction - Teen Wolf (Stiles/Derek)**

**CONFIDENCES**

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson. Tout ce petit monde est en ce moment même, réunit chez moi, Derek Hale. Comment cela est-il possible me direz-vous. En fait, C'est d'une simplicité sans nom. Tous ces jeunes gens étaient dans les bois pour faire je ne sais quoi, quand une tempête de neige vint pointer le bout de son nez. Ils voulurent retourner à leurs voitures mais celles-ci étaient trop loin, alors, mon ami Scott, a eu la bonne idée de venir s'incruster chez moi, car, je cite : « ta maison était plus proche que nos voitures et puis avec ce temps on n'aurait pas pu rouler. On va donc attendre que la tempête se calme pour pouvoir repartir. ». Voilà donc comment on en est arrivé là. Ils sont tous chez moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire entre les mettre dehors où tous les encastrer dans le mur.

– « Merci de bien vouloir nous accueillir chez toi Derek. »

Derek se retourna pour voir qui lui parler. Allison. Boarf. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette fille. Qu'un tas d'ennuis.

– Un « Hum » accompagné d'un hochement tête fût sa seule réponse.

Allison lui sourit avant de repartir voir les autres. Le temps allait être le long.

Les heures passèrent et la tempête de neige ne faisait qu'empirer. Derek était installé, seul, dans la cuisine quand quelqu'un y entra.

– « Stiles ? »

Celui-ci semblait... Énervé ?

Il s'assît en face de Derek.

– « Je viens un peu ici, ils m'énervent de l'autre côté. »

– « Ah bon ? » Ils avaient un point en commun pensa Derek.

– « Oui, ils jouent à des jeux débiles, je n'aime pas trop ça. »

– « Des jeux débiles ? »

– « Ouai. Du genre action/vérité ou le jeu de la bouteille... »

– « Ah. »

Un silence envahit la cuisine. Les minutes passèrent. Puis Scott fît son entrée

– « Stiles tu ne veux pas venir, vraiment ? »

– « Oui oui, c'est bon. »

– « Comme tu voudras. »

Puis Scott repartit au salon.

– « Tu devrais quand même y aller non ? » Dit Derek.

– « Non, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. »

– « Ah oui ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. »

– « Pas comment ? » Demanda Stiles.

– « Je pensais que tu étais du genre à sauter sur chaque occasion pour t'amuser. »

– « Oui mais là ça ne m'amuse pas. »

– « OK OK. »

À nouveau ce silence.

– « Mais tu vas rester dans la cuisine pendant tout le temps ou ils seront en train de jouer ? »

– « Heu oui. »

– « D'accord. »

– « Pourquoi ? Je te gêne ? »

– « Ah non du tout... »

Eh bien, c'était la première fois que Derek avait ce genre de conversation avec Stiles. D'habitude il était beaucoup plus joyeux, fonceur, etc... La situation le gêné un peu, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

– « Et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ces jeux ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander.

– « Je trouve ça sans intérêt. »

– « Ah oui ?! Dans ce cas-là... »

Bon bon bon... Ce n'était pas trop ça.

– « Et pourquoi tu trouves ça sans intérêt ? »

Stiles le regarda avec un regard à la fois étonné et agacé.

– « Tu me fais quoi là, Derek ? Un interrogatoire ? »

– « Ah non non, désolé... »

…

– « J'aime pas ces jeux parce que je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Là-bas ils sont tous... Beaux, intelligents, sympa... Et ils sont tous plus ou moins en couple, Scott avec Allison et Jackson avec Lydia... C'est facile pour eux de jouer à ce genre de jeux. »

Derek ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il venait de légèrement se confier à lui et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre...

– « OK. » Fût la seule chose qu'il puisse dire.

À ce moment il se maudit. ''OK'' ?! Pitoyable comme réponse. Ça faisait vraiment le genre de mec à qui on se confie mais qui n'en a rien à faire. Et ce n'était pas le cas.

De longues minutes passèrent.

– « Apparemment tu as une mauvaise estime de toi. » Dit finalement Derek. Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? Aucune idée. Il voulait juste briser le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

– « Sans blague ?! »

– « Il ne faut pas Stiles. T'es quelqu'un de bien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard un peu confus. Derek ne savais pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il aimait bien Stiles. Beaucoup. Et le voir sous cet autre jour le mettait mal à l'aise et l'attristait. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il préférait le Stiles de d'habitude.

– « Je te jure. » Dit-il.

– « Merci... Mais ne te force pas à dire des choses comme ça. »

– « Je ne me force pas ! »

…

– « Tu es aussi beau, intelligent et sympa que Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson. Si ce n'est même plus. » Dit Derek.

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il fît fonctionner son cerveau à vitesse grand V avant de continuer à parler, afin de pouvoir justifier ce qu'il venait d'affirmer à l'instant.

– « C'est vrai, depuis le début tu aides Scott. Et moi par la même occasion. Tu es aussi attentionné avec les filles. Tu t'es déjà mis dans de dangereuses situations pour nous aider. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui en serait capable. »

Derek, regarda Stiles. Celui-ci rougissait. C'était... Adorable. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment il avait fait pour se déplacer, Derek se retrouva à côté de Stiles. Très près de lui. Trop près.

Stiles l'interrogea du regard. Derek le prit dans ses bras. Décidément, aujourd'hui il disait, pensait et faisait des choses complètement illogiques. Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et voulu couper court à cette étreinte mais Stiles y répondit. Passant ses bras autour de la taille du loup-garou. Ce dernier pressa sa main contre sa nuque, la caressant.

Ils restèrent comme ça un certain temps. Puis se séparèrent. Stiles était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il se leva et se recolla contre Derek. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire. En temps normal il n'aimait pas le contact, mais là s'était différent. Si Stiles aurait voulu rester accroché et collé à lui toute la vie il aurait dit oui sans hésiter.

Il appuya tout son corps contre celui de Stiles. Il le poussa jusqu'à la table pour que celle-ci les bloquent. Il avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de Stiles, il fît remonter sa main droite jusque sur la clavicule de Stiles. Il hésitât un court moment, puis finit par déposer un chaste baiser dans son cou. Il attendit la réaction de Stiles. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci passa une main dans le dos de Derek et une autre derrière sa nuque pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Derek recommença donc la manœuvre encore et encore. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait aussi celui de Stiles battre au même rythme que le siens. Il était de plus en plus excité. Il continuait d'embrasser Stiles dans le cou, sur le menton, sur la joue puis enfin sur la bouche. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Stiles. Ce fût d'abord de tendre baisers, chastes, timides. Puis se fût de plus en plus intense, leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, puis leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'unirent. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Ils allaient remettre ça quand la voix de Scott retentit.

– « Stiles il s'est arrêté de neiger ! »

Derek et Stiles se séparèrent rapidement, se retrouvant à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Un froid les envahit. La chaleur de l'autre leur manquait déjà.

– « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Scott.

– « Tout va pour le mieux. » Répondit Stiles avec un large sourire.

– « Tu viens, on va essayer de retourner aux voitures. »

– « J'arrive. Allez-y je vous rejoins. »

– « D'accord. » Scott s'adressa à Derek « Encore merci de nous avoir accueilli. »

– « De rien. C'était un plaisir. » Dit-il tout en lançant un regard discret vers Stiles.

Scott partit, laissant Derek et Stiles seuls. Stiles voulut prendre la parole.

– « Heu... Je... »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce qui fît sourire Derek. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

– « Va rejoindre les autres. Ils vont t'attendre. » Dit-il gentille-ment.

– « Derek... Je crois que je t'aime et pas depuis maintenant, depuis longtemps. » Dit Stiles.

Derek fût prit de court. Son cœur s'emballa.

– « Et je crois que c'est réciproque. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent et Stiles partit rejoindre ses amis. Derek était tout chamboulé. Il s'attendait à passer une journée plutôt énervante et au final pas du tout. Ce fût plutôt une journée riche en émotions. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait heureux.

**THE END**

9


End file.
